A Snowy Night Dream, or Nightmare
by HiHelloIWeird
Summary: Maka has been having weird dreams lately but she can hardly remember them. A kishen is running about stealing the purest of children souls are they connected somehow. And if so can Soul save Maka before her dreams become a terrible truth?
1. The First Dream

**Hi, well this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really sure its not that great but I'm going to try and finish this if people like it. XD**

**Anyway I hope you like it and its not a let down to anyone, Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_An open field..._

_Covered in a soft powder of snow as it continues to fall from the clouded sky above_

_And a young lady with wheat colored hair and striking green eyes stands in its center, wearing a beautiful red and black dress stopping just above her ankles . Upon her feet a pair of elegant black heels._

_As she is about to let her hand out and catch a falling flake_

"What are you doing?" _A cute little girl says coming out of nowhere and stares in pure curiosity at the woman._

_The little girl has silver hair with light blue eyes; she is wearing a pure white dress with icy blue ribbons around it._

"Nothing" _says the young woman_

"Oh…"_ Says the little girl adorably, causing the woman to giggle_

"What are you doing out her all by yourself?"_ Asks the women_

"I'm waiting..."

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for someone to dance with me!"

_The woman takes on a confused expression but it quickly changes into an endearing smile_

"Well if that's what you're waiting for how about we dance together?"

_The girl's face breaks out into a huge smile _"Okay!"

_Music starts to play out of nowhere and they dance; they dance for what seems like hours_

"Ne Oneesan?"

_Shocked by the little girls address, but simply passing it off as cute_ "Yes, what is it?"

"You dance really pretty, you know?" _Says the little girl with a small smile_

_She lets out a small giggle and says_, "No I'm not you're a lot better."

"Nu-uh! Your way better oneesan and you're pretty and you're graceful, you have a kind heart and you're…"

"Well thank you. And since you seem to like dancing with me why don't we dance again some time?"

_They stop dancing and the little girls eyes go wide_ "Really oneesan? Really?"

_The woman laughs_ "Why not? It's a promise then."

_One hand each, they come together, pinkies interlocked._

"Okay a promise remember you better not forget to dance with me again."

_The little girl takes a step back_

"Remember you promised! Remember! Remember okay! Remem…"

_The little girl's voice fades away as though she's getting further and further away when it's suddenly replaced by a males voice._

"Oui Tiny tits!"

* * *

"Oui Maka! Wake the hell up already, I'm hungry!"

Maka's eyes snap open, as she suddenly jolts up into alertness.

"Sorry Soul." Maka says as she looks at her weapon who is a little surprised by how calm she was, but mainly so by her mega watt smiling. Confused he brushes it off after his stomach growls.

"Whatever anyway get up already it's your turn to make breakfast and I'm starving so hurry up" Soul leaves Maka to get changed as he gets ready for yet another boring day of school.

* * *

**Well thats it I know its short and a little lame but I kinda don't want to continue unless it gets a few reviews so if you do like this failed attempt of mine please review! ^x^**

**See you next time!**


	2. The Start of the Nightmare 1

**I'm sorry if I took to long on updating this I'm having trouble thinking and getting time to type this up and put it online because I'm really busy with Christmas, but I got this up so please I hope you enjoy it. ^-^**

* * *

Soul walks out of his room to find a giddy Maka cooking their breakfast with one of the largest smiles he's ever seen. It slightly disturbs him. "Hey Maka!" Soul says causing Maka to squeak in surprise as she hadn't notice him enter.

"Um…Yeah Soul?" she asks with a slight blush painted across her face

"Why the hell are you so happy today, its kinda freaky."

"Oh! Am I? I guess I didn't notice."

"Uh hu? Okay then what's up with the creepy grin?"

"What? Is it wrong for me to be cheerful and smile in the morning or something?"

A little shocked by her sudden mood swing, Soul attempts to backs off of the question, "Geez… Sorry don't get all mad over a single question like that tiny tits."

Only noticing his mistake to late he only faintly hears Maka scream, "MAKA CHOP!" before his head is yet again bashed into the floor with one of Maka's heavy hardcover books.

As Maka's rage simmers down her large smile comes back to her, as she finish cooking. Soon after Maka finishes making breakfast Soul gets up off the floor and notices his meister's smile. She was so happy, he couldn't help himself but to let out a small smile as well. _Damn she's really cute when she smiles like that. Wait... What! Cute? I can't be thinking like that she's my meister for shinigami's sake, my partner my best friend, my… _

"Um…Soul, what is it?"

Souls is pulled out of his thoughts as he sees Maka looking at him with much confusion in her eyes causing Soul to blush as he realizes he'd been starring. "Uh…Nothing... I was just... thinking!" Soul looks away feeling his blush grow.

"Okay… Anyway aren't you going to eat you were complaining that you were hungry right?" Maka says as she sits down at their table to begin eating her share of the food.

"Yeah. . . Uh… Whatever." Soul sits down and they begin to eat

Suddenly the phone rings and Maka gets up to answer it. "Hello who is… Oh! Hi Kid um… good morning I guess… hu what? Oh! Okay sure, yeah me and Soul will be there in a bit. Okay, bye"

Soul stares at her with much suspicion as his meister retakes her seat at the table and begins to eat again "Well?"

"Hu? Oh! Yeah Shinigami-sama wants to speak with us, all of us you, me, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti."

"Okay, why?" Soul asks as he inwardly calms down and starts to eat again himself

"Well he wants us to take care of a kinshen problem that's been slowly getting out of hand that's all I know right now, we're suppose to get briefed on the rest in Death's Room before school today"

"Okay whatever as long as we can miss school afterwards then its cool" Souls says as he takes a chomp out of his toast.

As Soul and Maka exit their apartment Soul stills has this question nagging at him in the back of his mind, "So… Why **are** you so happy?" He says as they get on his motorcycle.

"Do we still have to talk about that? I don't even think I'm all that happy anymore." She says as she glares daggers into his back as she gets on as well.

"Fine fine I was just wondering, you're always smiling anyway, but you just seem happier today than usual so I was curious." Soul says as he starts up the engine and takes off

Maka lets out a sigh and starts to explain "Well I don't know why I'm happy okay! I think it has something to do with the dream I had last night, but I can't quite remember it all, all I know is that I felt really happy in my dream… Okay! Is that enough of an answer for you?"

Soul lets out a smirk as he is relieved it wasn't anything else "Yeah…whatever. You're the only person who'd be happy over a dream that they can't even remember. That's so uncool Maka."

Maka's face now colored a bright shade of red. "S..s..so what it made me really happy!" She stutters due to her embarrassment, her blush only spreading as Soul starts laughing away, the school coming into sight.

As Soul parks his motorcycle in the front of the school two figures come down the steps, one walking, the other flying. Before either Soul or Maka have time to react a young teen comes falling from the sky in front of them. "YAHOO! I the Great Black*Star have come to greet you two lowly mortals! You must be brimming with honor for someone as great as me to come see you! Yahoo!" As the idiot teen continued to shot off his mouth Tsubaki his ever faithful weapon comes and greets the two as well. "Good morning Maka; Soul. Sorry about Black*Star again" she says with an exasperated look on her face.

"Naw, its cool we're use to his ranting." Soul says as they continue to ignore Black*Star's speech.

"Yeah, besides we can't stop him anyway there's no point in trying." Maka says with a sigh and slight annoyance. Soul and Tsubaki both nod their heads in agreement as they start walking up the steps of Shibusen, leaving an oblivious Black*Star to his self praise.

The group of four, which Black*Star had to catch up to after realizing they had left, was now walking through the long guillotine hallway towards Death's Room. Suddenly they see Kid, Liz, and Patti. Kid lying in a little ball on the floor while Liz and Patti seem to be trying to console him, well at least Liz is trying Patti is more along the lines watching and saying something silly or insane from time to time, not helping the situation. As Liz looks up in her exasperation she finally spies their friends staring at them, "Hi guys, Kid is just having another symmetry fit about something at the house being off or something, it's nothing" Liz says as Patti chimes in with her own childish hello. "Hi, Hi! Kiddo-kun is just being a mope again! Neesan will fix him real quick!" Patti lets out a childish giggle as Liz sighs at the fact that both her meister and sister were acting very poorly.

After a few more minutes of Kid crying and Patti's giggles Liz had finally had enough and wanted to continue on with the day, "Patti could you stop laughing already and do that scary voice thing to snap Kid out." Patti only responds with a nod as she is still laughing but stops and takes a breath, "Oui! Get up you worthless piece of shit! We're too busy for your damn blubbering" Kid immediately snaps out of his pathetic state and straightens up. Everyone except Liz still in shock.

"Wow… It's still kind a scary when Patti is like that." Black*Star Points out followed by everyone else sweat dropping at both the fact that it was scary and at Black*Stars own stupidity.

Finally noticing the others around him Kid greets everyone, "Hello, good morning everyone I'm glad you all made it father is waiting for us. We were just about to get you for you were taking a tad too long." As Kid turns around and starts walking back to Death's Room with Liz and Patti right behind him everyone else in their heads were think, _Weren't you the one holding us up just now,_ except for Black*Star who was thinking about the fact that Kid had problems, which was obvious to all of them. After they cleared the clutter in their minds the made their way to Death's Room

* * *

**I know this is also a little short to, but I'll post the next chapter tomorrow for sure I'm just really need to work on it before I post it sorry to anyone still waiting on this! Please if you do like my story review for me so I know how to make it better!**


	3. The Start of the Nightmare 2

**I got in another chapter! . Yay! well this one is a little longer and I'm already typing up my next chapter so I hope this is enough for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

As they entered Death's Room they were greeted by their ever cartoony leader Shinigami-sama. "Hi! Hello! What's up! Thanks for coming!"

"Hello Shinigami- sama! What's the mission you need us to take care of?" Maka says excitedly with an all too noticeable cheerful voice. Causing everyone to stare at her for a quick second before glancing back at Shinigami to start the briefing.

"Well…" Shinigami sways side to side "We seem to be having trouble with a kishen that only comes around once a year it seems it's been around for maybe a decade now though."

"Honorable Father if it has been around for so long why have we just learned about this now and why has no one tried to do anything till now?" Kid questions with utmost curiosity and displeasure.

"I was getting to that Kiddo-kun." Shinigami said with a tiny hint of seriousness in his tone "For the years it's been around it's only attacked one person each year and at the most all that was said about that person was that they ran away." Shinigami sighed at the fact of his incompetence and continued, "We only learned about this now because last year someone saw the runaway take place."

Everyone was now confused, "Um... if it looked like they were running away and people think it's a runaway then why do we think a kishen is involved at all" Maka asked as the only one who could question shinigami's statement.

"Well Maka-chan the person who saw them 'run away' was one of our meisters and with the runaway they distinctly saw a kishen or at least sensed a pre-kishen soul. As we looked into the matter same case scenarios have indeed been happening for many years now, where the person attacked is either thought to have been kidnapped or runaway all of them following the same kind of patterns."

"Okay what kinda pattern?" Black*Star asks for once actually having something smart to say

"Well… first the children weren't entirely happy with their lives and their friends and family knew this, then the child exhibited odd behavior all of them different so there's nothing really specific there then they received a gift like a video game or doll, then they up and vanished all together all of their favorite belongings gone leading people to believe that they ran away due to them being unhappy." Shinigami explained

"Wait wait" Soul interrupts "Why did people think its runaways or kidnappings and the fact that the people getting attacked even need to run away to fix the problem means they can't handle whatever is wrong with their life themselves."

"Well Soul-kun the people in fact who are getting attacked have all been children!" Shinigami says in a slightly up lifted tone.

All seven of them stare, " Um… Shinigami-sama how is that a good thing?" Tsubaki asks as the rest of them continue to stare at Shinigami to see how cjildren being attacked by a kishen was enough of a good fact that it could remove the seriousness of the situation. "Well since you asked we have reason to believe that the next target is in Death City and since there are very few children here who aren't either a meister or a weapon in the school already it makes the job easier on you!" Shinigami says with the happiest of voices.

"Wait hold up how do we know for a fact that this yearly kishen whatever is even going to attack someone in Death City!" Soul says a little skeptical.

"We believe this is so, because just a few nights ago the figure noted with the last child disappearance was spotted on the roof tops in the city by a passerby. He immediately informed us because of its ghostly appearance thinking we'd need to handle it."

"This is way too sketchy for it to be a normal kishen appearance." Maka thinks aloud, "What is the kishen said to look like?"

"Its supposedly looks like a child but its eyes are clear as water and it supposedly pale skinned with an eerie grin and evil blue glow to it as though it was a ghost."

"A g-ghost!" Liz says as she hides behind her younger sister.

"Yes but remember it may appear like a ghost but it's one hundred percent kishen. Anyway good luck now! Shinigami says as he waves them off.

"Wait Shinigami-sama!" Maka interjects "When do the kidnappings usually happen?"

"Oh! Well they happen on Christmas night actually! Well bye! Please take care of this before Christmas by the way Shibusen is having the annual Christmas ball and I'd like all of you to be able to attend!" Shinigami waves good bye to them as they head out.

"Well what should we do now?" Soul asks as they leave

"Well I suggest we go to class today and start our investigation afterwards we might also ask Stein or another teacher to tell us a little more of the situation before we proceed." Kid inquires

"Then its settled well start off the hunt after class today and gather information on this a little more from people in the school, maybe someone can tell us about the supposed kishen sighting in Death City." Maka adds in with a confident grin plastered on her face. "In any case let's get to class so we can relax for a bit before we get to the mission." Liz says with her own mischievous grin

Maka and the girls walk ahead as the guys drag along in the back they start to have their own conversations.

**(With the guys*)**

"Hey Soul?" Black*Star asks his best friend who is in his own thoughts watching his partner from a distance.

"Hm.. What?" Soul says with little care as to what his friend is going to say.

"Well…why is Maka all happy and smiley? She was kinda like that the whole time while we were with Death." "Yes, she did seem a tad happier than usually is there something for her to be happy about children getting kidnapped every year?" Kid says with sarcasm dually noted.

"I don't know she's been like that all day, I have no idea what's going on in her head..." Soul sighs as he continues to watch his partner with attentive eyes.

"Well anyway you know if Maka keeps smiling like that a lot of guys are going to thinks it's 'cute' or something." Black*Star puts air quotes around the word 'cute' to add effect.

"What! You're kidding right? I mean whose going to find that flat chested, fowl tempered, she demon cute!" Soul almost shouted with disbelief.

"You might not notice it Soul…" Kid cuts off to think for a moment "Well **Maka **might not notice it but you know as well as I do that some guys do look at her that way none the less."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Soul says annoyed

"Soul a lot of guys look at her like she's hot, ever since her last birthday she's stopped looking like a geeky twelve year old and finally developed up a bit. Hell! Even I've been starting to look at her that way and she puts a book in my head as much as she does you! Soul if you're going to continue to act stupider than me then you've got no chance!" Black*Star exclaims

Soul gives Black*Star a funny look for two reasons, one he's amazed at how stupid he is for insulting himself and two he really doesn't get what he's trying to say.

Kid comes in to try to better explain since he knows Souls utterly confused "Look Soul, what Black*Stars trying to say is its obvious you like Maka if you don't tell her now you might not get a chance to ever."

Soul blushes a deep scarlet red "I do not like her you guys are crazy! Man this is so uncool!"

"Soul stop acting stupid and see the truth like the great me!" Black*Star says as he begins his long speech on how everyone should be like him because he is so great. Kid and Soul completely ignore him "Soul really you can't keep fooling yourself, you like her it's written all over your face, by how your always watching her, how you always get pissed at any guy you notice looking at her, and by how she's always on your mind face it you love her Soul."

Soul ponders this for a moment _No way! I can't be in love with a bookworm like her that's so uncool! She's flat chested, stubborn, always has her head in a book, she has a gorgeous smile, the cutest face I've ever seen, nice long legs… _Soul suddenly dead pans at his realization_ holy crap… I like Maka…. I'm in love with Maka Albarn!_

Souls is shocked he looks up towards his meister and says "This is so uncool." A slight blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

**(With the girls*)**

"So speaking about the Christmas party…" Liz says as they continue to walk through Shibusen's halls

"Who are you guys going with?"

Tsubaki and Maka both stare at her a little a gaped at what she'd just said. "Um… What do you mean?" Maka asked after regaining composure.

"You know who'd you ask to take you?" Liz asked with a slight squeal and mischievous smirk.

"Um… no one…" Both of them whisper out with a blush covering their checks

Liz lets out a small laugh, "So… you guys are just going with your partners then….hu?" Liz says as her grin never falters.

"Yeah what's so wrong with that?" Maka says with much annoyance her blush not leaving

"Ha-ha! Tsubaki likes Black*Star! Maka likes Soul!" Patti shouts with a sing song voice that's a bit too loud but only loud enough for them to hear. Maka's and Tsubaki's blush grows; both of them are speechless now.

"Patti is right you know you guys totally love your partners." Liz says with a matter of fact tone

Maka can't say a word but Tsubaki for once is the aggressive one, "So! What if we do like them that way is it wrong or something!"

The girls are slightly surprised by Tsubaki's tone "Wow Tsubaki didn't know you felt so strongly…" Liz says her grin completely gone, but quickly replaced with avengence "…about Black*Star" Patti comes in with a giggle as Tsubaki is once again left speechless with Maka who still has yet to recover from shock. While still shocked Maka starts to think, _Okay yeah I'm totally in love with Soul so what it's not like I kept it a big secret…well at least not to them oh god why can't I just tell him how I feel already!_ Maka lets out a sad sigh and looks down at the floor but for some reason she can't seem to stay all that sad so she quickly looks up again a small smile on her face, _I'm going to look at the positive and try to confess my feelings!_

Maka walks on her head held up high, the three girls next to her a bit confused on Maka's abrupt attitude shifts.

"Hey Maka you okay you kinda just had a total one-eighty right there?" Liz asks with a bewildered look on her face

"I don't know for some reason I can't feel all that sad right now besides we have a mission to complete or we won't be going to the party anyway." Maka says this with but the utmost confidence and one of the hugest smiles anyone has ever seen. A_fter this mission I'm going to do it I'm going to tell Soul how I feel and nothing is going to stop me!_

As Maka continues to walk on ahead of the girls who only silently question her and her strange behavior. Brush it off as nothing for they planned on asking Soul about it later, they follow behind the insanly positive meister to class.

* * *

**Well I hope thats enough for now I'm really behind on my story XP I need to work on it a lot more I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this and thought it was to short or that it had to many mistakes sorry! Well I'll try and put in more as soon as I can see you later! ^x^**


	4. The Start of the Nightmare 3

**I'm can't believe I haven't updated for awhile I'm really behind on this story cause I procrastinate on this a lot. XP I made this chapter a little**

**cause I feel bad for not finishing this up quickly.**

* * *

They attended class, which was pretty much the same as always Stein almost dissecting a poor helpless endangered species, then having to give up on the idea because he could go to jail for it, and then them learning about actual things that would help them in battle. After class they split up Kid, Liz, and Patti went to do research on the other times the kishen appeared, Black*Star and Tsubaki were in charge of looking around Death City to try and find the kishen while, Maka and Soul took the chance and talk to all the higher level meister's and weapons like Stein, and Maka's father Spirit for information.

"Hm, a kishen sighting in Death City? That is a little suspicious how could a kishen get in without anyone with a soul perception know it and why can't anyone find it now, especially since a human was able to find, describe it and not die." Stein inquired

"That is weird, I mean I know kishen are stupid but come on I've never heard of one stupid enough to come to Death City before!" Spirit exclaimed

"Yes that's why we came to ask you if something like this has every happened or if you guys have an idea what kind of kishen could do this. And why they'd come here?" Maka explained

Spirit suddenly started getting teary eyed then cried and wailed like a baby, if you could understand him it would he been "M-Maka came to Papa for help! She finally sees me as her father"

Since Maka understood every word this was what she said (or more like did) "MAKA CHOP!"

In half a second Spirit was on the floor dead or at least unconscious. "You aren't my father you pervy drunk!" Maka screamed

"Jeez Maka calm down he can't hear you anyway. You did kind a brain him with a book." Soul sighed out. Thus getting Maka to relax and put on her smile again. While Soul let out his own smirk, _Wow I can't help put on a happy face every time I see her smile, they are right. I can't believe I didn't realize how much I liked her! _This was going through Soul's head as Maka continued her conversation with Stein "Well if you have any information on this kind a thing happening please tell us."

"Sure Maka. By the way you seem oddly happy today did you and Soul finally start dating?" Stein said this as casually as though he just asked them the time of day, but for the two teens in front of him it was like getting hit by a car both of their eyes got wide and then they looked away and blushed crimson red.

Soul was the first to recover "W-What the hell! Why would you say that!" he's face was still really red but Maka didn't even notice that, because her mind was at a standstill, _what? Why is he so upset by the fact that Stein thinks we're dating, I mean we aren't but is it that bad of any idea?_Maka puts her head down a little as she holds back tears that she thinks will come out.

As Maka is dealing with inner turmoil Stein apologizes or at least it was slightly like one "Well you both just seem cheery or something it was just a thought. Well bye. My bad on that little slip of the tongue" As Stein walks off Soul ushers Maka to get moving to her head is still down but she walks away with Soul while he walks ahead her head still slightly downcast.

As Stein walks in the other direction he takes out a cigarette and says, "Ah… the stupidity of youth." All having gone leaving a knocked out Spirit in the middle of the hall to lie in his blood.

* * *

They meet up with everyone else in the front of Shibusen "Well what did Death Scythe and Stein say?" Black*Star asks rather impatiently

"Well…" Soul said as he scratched the back of his head "They didn't have a clue." Soul let out with a sigh. Maka's head was still down but she looked up so she could at least seem like she was paying attention.

"Ha! You guys couldn't get a single thing from them see you can't do anything without THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" As Black*Star continued to laugh a god knows what everyone around him started to get really annoyed, especially Maka whose negative thoughts finally had an outlet to vent through. Before anyone even noticed Maka brought out one of her biggest books from nowhere and in one swift motion she did the deed. All that any of the other five could even catch was Black*Stars quick fall to the ground and Maka taking her book out of his most likely shattered skull. All of them did a quick double take before it became clear that Black*Star had once again been brained by Maka, which was very odd. Sure Maka and Black*Star had never been able to get along that well but everyone, even Maka, was use to his idiotic rants. What could have brought her to get so angry that she'd nearly kill him with a Super Maka Chop?

As Maka quickly dusted off her book and made she there were no dents or rips she noticed her friends confused and slightly frightened stares. In response she gave them all an innocent smile and said, "Sorry, he was just getting on my never recently. Okay let's continue."

This slightly quelled their fears and opting to get back to the mission nothing more was asked or thought about it except for Soul who couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him causing him to hold his worried glance on her.

Kid cleared his throat and started to continue,"Well Tsubaki did you or Black*Star find a trace of the kishen or maybe a clue to how we could locate it?"

Tsubaki let out a sad sigh "No, nothing in the area where the sighting was reported even showed there was a kishen there and when we looked around town nothing."

"Hm this is odd no one can sense this kishen no one can find a trace of it, but we know it's in Death City as a fact, we know what it looks like, and we know it's looking for another child to attack. The fact that no one's able to find it in Death City right now is a little odd especially since someone was actually able to spot it in town and describe it." Kid's statement was true all of these things were know but nothing was done or at least could be done because it couldn't be found.

That was a slight pause everyone was in deep thought except of course Black*Star who was a heap of useless on the floor and Patti who wasn't quite sure what they were doing right now and was pretty much just putting on a thinking face. After sometime of this getting them nowhere Liz was just about done with thinking "Well what do we do now we can't find the darn thing we can't kill it till we find it so…"

Maka being back to her active self after quickly relieving all her negativity on Black*Star had an idea "Well since we know what the kishen wants in the first place we should check on all the children of Death City and see if any have been having any of the signs Shinigami-sama told us about like if they've been acting oddly or if they'd been having problems lately."

"Okay that's an idea we can work with now how do we check on every kid in Death City?" Liz asked

"Well we should be able to get the town registry from my father if we tell him it will help with the mission and we should also check students attending Shibusen as well just to be on the safe side". Kid planed out and everyone agreed.

The plan was to find the kishen's target and protect them at all cost they'd also have to find out how the kishen was luring the children away and how they could catch it before it could steal their souls. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki would work on all the kids who would either be too young to go to Shibusen or not have a weapon or meister gene in them, while Kid, Liz and Patti would work on the school.

Oddly enough there were many children registered to have lived in Death City some with family some with their partners to become the future of Shibusen. So the documents on where they all lived how old they were and ECT would take a while to get a hold of, so they decided to start on the search tomorrow after Kid got it all together for each of them.

* * *

After saying there usual goodbyes each team went off in their own directions for home to get a goodnights rest and start off fresh in the morning.

During Maka and Soul's walk home, Maka had on her smile again but it wasn't as big as it started off, even though she seemed okay she was slightly drained from today and Soul noticed this. "Oi Maka. You okay you aren't as happy as you were earlier today, though that was really creepy, you did seem better than you do now."

Maka hadn't really heard him, her mind was in other places like back at the conversation she and Soul had with Stein. _I was right he couldn't possibly ever like me like that. I know I'm not the most attractive girl out there but come on he didn't have to say it like that. Uh! Why do I have to like him! Him of all people the cool stupid, popular, Soul! I wish I knew how he felt maybe I'd be able to get over him if I knew for sure there was no chance of use getting to…_

"Hey Maka being ignored is really uncool you know!" Soul had been starring at her for well over 10 minutes waiting for her to respond and he'd had enough.

Maka was shocked out of her thought and starred at Soul "Hm? Sorry I was kind thinking about something else what were you saying?"

Soul just gawked at Maka, she always paid attention whether it was to him or on school, something was defiantly wrong with her.

"Maka you okay you've been acting strange all day is something bothering you?" Soul looked straight at Maka his face was slightly closing in on her own this caused Maka to blush.

"Nothing, nothing I was just thinking about the mission is all I'm just a little worried about it that's all!" Maka was slightly flailing her arms in front of her which almost hit soul straight in the gut.

"Okay okay fine. If that's all, but you sure you're okay, I get worried about you ya know." Soul said this with his eyes full of honesty and kindness this caught Maka's full attention they had just stopped walking now and were under a street light, thanks to it being December it started snowing right then. It was like one of Maka's romance novels and maybe even one of her little fantasies that she'd wish happen to her when she still believed in love.

Maka was blushing really hard now and Soul was a little to, he had realized what he'd said **out loud. **He hadn't meant to say itbut he did and there was no way to take it back now. Maka was slightly speechless but she did have something to say "R-really sorry I don't mean to worry you I just thought that maybe no one would notice or anything." Maka said this with a lot of weakness in her voice which she cursed herself for. She was never supposed to show weakness, especially not to Soul!

Soul just gave her another one of his toothy smirks, Wow _she's never been this passive before she's usually more stubborn than that_. His smirk softened into a gentle smile "Maka of course I'd notice I've been your partner how long now. I know you better than anyone, you can always trust me."

Maka almost up and cried, but she didn't and gave him a small sweet smile "Thanks Soul. You're right I should have known. You always notice when I'm upset"

Soul just smirked "Yeah you should really know by now." He said his smirk almost cracking his face.

Maka had to slightly laugh at that. "Yeah I guess you're right."

They started walking again, both of them with a smile on their face. They walked side by side as the snow drifted down on them laying out a beautiful coat of snow for them the next morning.

* * *

It was late at night and Maka and Soul had just partaken in a pleasant and slightly uneventful night. They had beef stew for dinner courtesies of Maka with slight chit chat, enjoyed a nice little TV session together in a blanket they shared, then said their goodnights and went to bed.

Both of them entered their own dreams, and enjoying the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Well yeah this story is really behing and I'm pretty sure I won't finish before New Years so I was thinking of stopping and maybe continuing another time =_= I'm not really sure what to do but I do still want to finish this... Review me plz! **


	5. Closer to an End

**Hi Hello & Ect. I'm deeply terribly oh so 'I'll die so you'll forgive me sorry' I've been gone from this long. To any and all people who have read, faved, followed or otherwise concerning my story, my account, or my community FORGIVE ME!I know I probably don't deserve it, but If you'll give it anyway may the fanfic Gods bless you. I promised in chapter one I'd finish this story and I will! (Though how long that takes could depend on my moods) So I know this chappie isn't nearly long enough to make up for me being gone but its all I have right now. Rest assured I've already started the next chapter so please to any and all who see this ENJOY!**

* * *

_A dark clouded sky hung above her…_

_Gone was the open field that left her filled with peace, she was floating…_

_Hovering over Death City's roof tops as snow came down, covering the entire town._

_Again Maka reaches out to catch a snowflake, her mind lost in thought; the color was almost the same as Soul's hair…_

_Then all of a sudden the little girl appears_

"_Ne-Chan what'ch a doing?" The little girl says as she stares at Maka intently_

"_I was just thinking…the color of the snow reminds me of someone"_

"_Who?" _

_With a small wistful smile she admits, "The guy I'm in love with."_

"_Ooooh" says the little girl whose cute curious face all but says, 'I want to know more'_

"_Well what kind of guy is he?"_

_Maka can't help but let out a small laugh "Well he's stupid, lazy, totally obsessed with being cool, moody, he makes fun of me all the time and…"_

"_Then why do you like him so much if he's a meanie?" Asks the little girl with concern and confusion lacing her voice_

_Maka lets out a sigh "Well he may be all that but…"_

_She cuts off, unsure if she can even continue_

"_Well?"_

_Maka stares ahead, a far off look in her eyes_

"_He's also kind, caring, and strong. He's willing to protect me even at his own risk, and… he is MAYBE a little cool…"_

_The little girl puts up an understanding smile, which then suddenly changes into a frown_

"_He still shouldn't make fun of you" _

_Maka laughs "Yeah I guess he still doesn't have the right to mock me for my looks, Hu?"_

_They both start giggling "Yep! He shouldn't especially since you're so pretty oneesan!"_

_Maka blushes a bright shade of red "No I'm not you're just saying that..."_

"_Nu uh! You really are I bet he only makes fun of you cause he's to embarrassed to say anything nice!"_

_This made Maka blush even more, as she contemplated on whether or not this could be true. She was swiftly pulled from her thoughts by a light grip on her dress._

"_Ne? Oneesan can we dance now it's almost time for you to go back."_

_Not really understanding what she meant Maka just took the little girl's hands and started to lead them into a dance_

"_Sorry I almost forgot to dance with you." Maka said a gentle smile on her face as she looked down at her tiny dance partner_

"_No it's okay I'm the one who started the conversation first, it's my fault, besides you're a lot better at dancing then the last time oneesan." The little girl said while copying Maka's steps_

_Maka's smile turned bashful as they continued to sway to the mysterious music playing through the night…_

_They soar in the skies for what seems like hours both content in their peaceful carefree dance_

_In mid step the little girl stops_

"_It's almost time for you to leave." The little girl said her sadness leaking through the words_

_She slowly let go of Maka's hand and started to float up higher into the night sky till she was right next to the grinning moon._

_What looked like blood had started to leak through its teeth._

"_I'm almost there oneesan I'm getting closer every day so you won't have to wait long, let's dance again later okay."_

"_Wait what do you mean you're getting closer? Wait!" _

_The little girl soon vanished and Maka awoke from her dream._

* * *

Maka's eyes shot open, though obviously still clouded from sleep. Her mind in a haze, the dream had been clearer than the last but just barely. All she remembered was snow falling down on Death City, a little girl who seemed very important to her, and something about Soul. She couldn't quite remember anything else.

As Maka slid out of bed, she was about to walk out of her room to get ready for the day when all of a sudden she hears Soul shout out loudly in surprise. Racing towards his room to see what all the fuss is about, she slams open his door. Though it wasn't the first time she'd seen this she still wasn't exactly prepared, let alone okay with what was transpiring inside.

* * *

Soul had been enjoying a perfectly good dreamless sleep, which for him was the best kind of sleep he could get seeing as how most, if not all, of his dreams usually involved the damn oni prattling on about some useless thing or another trying to convince Soul that he should give into the black blood. So yeah… dreamlessly snoring the day away was good. That was how it was until the alarm clock next to his bed (one of many that Maka insisted on buying for him no matter how many he broke) started ringing. Thus ending his sleep and sent him into the haze known as post-sleep consciousness. He groaned in displeasure. Without leavening the warmth of his blanket which he seemed to be cocooned in, he reached out towards his bedside table to silence the clock sent from hell with extreme prejudice. He slapped down hard in the general area of where the clock SHOULD have been only for his hand to meet a mound of fur.

Apparently Blair had decided last night to make use of what was normally Soul's near empty beside table as her bed kicking off the only thing on it, his alarm clock, to make more room for her to sleep. As Soul's hand came down on her with a sharp smack Blair, who was jolted, awake, didn't take such a thing as an offense or an accident. No, that wasn't how the cat witch worked she took this 'accident' as an opportunity. Something to start what she assumed would be utter chaos. Oh how she loved messing with her favorite DWMA meister weapon pair.

Soul having tunneled out of his blanket to see what's what, his hazy mind tried to comprehend why the annoying ring did not stop or why his clock seemed so soft for some reason. Blair took her chance to pounce.

"Oooo! Soul-kun I didn't know you liked to play rough in the morning! Nyah!"

She jumped onto Soul having transformed mid leap, now in one of her revealing, some would say slutty, witch outfits Soul finally gained full awareness. As what was happening finally registered in his brain Blair pulled Soul's face into her chest in a tight, rough, and obviously suffocating hug.

"Ne? Ne! Soul if you wanted to play with Blair-chan you could have just asked though I don't mind things getting a bit rough." Blair said flirtatiously, her hug's strength only increasing as she tried her best to basically crush Soul in her breast.

After some flailing and rigorous tugging Soul was able to get his head free and took in a greedy amount of air. His nose was only slightly bleeding and his face wasn't even all that red, though his eyes were filled to the brim with anger and annoyance.

"What the hell Blair! Get offa me!" Soul shouted his teeth set into a sharp toothed scowl as Blair's arms were still around his neck thankfully not trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hurry and get off already! What would happen if Maka wakes up and comes,-"The door slams open and that's how Maka finds them; Soul sitting up in bed, his hands stilled in surprise on Blair, who he'd been trying to pry off, Blair straddling him with her arms around his neck as though she was trying to pull him closer.

Yup, this wasn't exactly a new sight for Maka having seen and beaten the crap out of Soul countless times for having to walk in on similar situations such as this, only this time Maka didn't get mad.

She stood there in the doorway to Soul's room her mind slowly processing what she was seeing. Her eyes then glazed over for just an instant before she was flung forward back into reality.

Soul was dripping with sweat; he didn't even dare breath let alone move awaiting his imminent Maka Chop from his meisters short, though oddly adorable at times, temper. But it never came. Maka seemed to have gone lax the adrenaline rush from having stormed in to see what was causing such an early morning commotion all but leaving her body.

Her mind filled with the thoughts of yesterday how strongly Soul seemed to object to dating her, how it probably meant that he didn't have feelings for like she did for him, how he probably wanted someone prettier than her, someone like Blair who was sexy and curvy and just plain gorgeous. Her head hung in sadness for a moment, till the thoughts of how much he cared for her came back to her. He always noticed if she was sad or upset, even if she was just plain off sometimes he could tell and he'd do his best to fix it. He cared for her, even if it was only in the capacity of a dedicated partnership or as close friends that was enough for her. Still was it selfish to wish for more.

She lifted her head ever so slightly eyes connecting with Soul's revealing nothing of how she truly felt. In the most neutral of tones Maka said, "When you guys are done messing around could you both get out of bed, we still have school and a mission today Soul." With that Maka left the room leaving a stunned magical house cat and suddenly brain dead scythe sitting there in shock.

* * *

Briskly walking into the bathroom, Maka closes the door and snaps the lock shut. She leans against the door before sliding down drawing her knees close to her chest with a shuddered sigh. She wanted to cry, really she did, but she couldn't. Even if Soul didn't ever like her in _that _way even if they only remained best friends, she wouldn't let herself cry. She wanted both of them to be happy and she knew as long as she could be with Soul she'd be happy. If Soul was happier loving and being loved by someone other than her she'd bear it for his sake.

"I won't cry…even though it would probably ripe my heart in two, I won't cry. I can't let Soul worry about me." Maka resolves

So on weak knees using the door as support Maka stands up. Though deeply saddened what she said to Soul and Blair earlier was true, they had important work to do today. There was a Kishen out there that needed hunting and school was going to start soon. With those thoughts put to the forefront of her mind she began to undress so as to get a refreshing and hopefully mind clearing shower.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Soul shouts into the morning air. No answers. No reasons. Just utter disbelief filled the silence between the two. Blair had transformed back into a cat, to shocked to remain in her illustrious form. With nothing to go on and Blair's silence meaning she obviously had no idea what was happening either, Soul flopped back onto his bed and simply stared at the ceiling. The fleeting sound of the shower coming on telling Soul that Maka really had just disregarded what happened and went on with her day.

"Why didn't she get mad like she usually does?" Soul asked to no one. Blair, sensing Soul's deep contemplation decided for once to leave the weapon to think. Something was not right with Maka and if anyone could figure out what was wrong it was Soul.

Blair pawed out of the still open bedroom door, only looking back once to see the still brooding weapon. His arm draped across his face, blocking out the sun's gentle rays. The day wasn't looking to good for her favorite duo, and the trouble was only beginning.

* * *

**So... I'M BACK! And yeah I've been gone for a long long long long (add 4 more longs) time but like I said in the first chapter I plan on finishing this even if people think it sucks! I hate when author's leave stories unfinished and I never want to do that to anyone reading my fics so I hope you enjoy what has been left incomplete for years and if you stick with me the rest of this tale to its conclusion.**

**Please review for whatever reason you want whether to tell me this sucks, helpful criticism, or if you just want to make me smile/say nice stuff. Its all welcomed/useful. Thankies!**


	6. The Creeping Feelings

**Hi, Hello and ect. Yes I'm not dead and no I have yet to give up on this story! Sorry for the delay but I'm sorta in a busy/hectic time right now and I'm not exactly focused on this so yeah... Also, I've done a few revisions of the other chapters so check them out if you want, the changes aren't major but they're there so... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maka!" Soul shouted starting to get pissed that his meister was ignoring him. Soul's rising temper though didn't stop Maka from continuing to ignore him.

After her little breakdown in the bathroom, which later in the shower where her own temper finally did get the best of her, her sub sequentially squeezing the life out of her bottle of body wash, when the memories of what she saw finally caught up with her. Maka resolved to not let Soul and his own personal life get the best of her. She would remain strong in her convictions, not even allowing him know of the matter. Which was also why she was ignoring him, seeing as how he could read her like she could read a book, she needed to make certain that her emotions were hidden. Maka decided she needed to break a level of contact with him so as to get over her feelings and make sure he never knew.

It was impossible after all. He'd never like a girl like her. This fact after all the time they'd been partners now cemented into her brain. Though a part of her was telling her it wasn't true every now and again, this little part was being quickly squashed by a much louder voice telling her the truth of the matter. Soul would never love a girl like her.

Thusly lead to the ignoring, which of course was getting harder and harder the more Soul tried to push her into talking to him. Really with how bad he was getting she was sure she'd probably Maka Chop him before they got to school, and there was NO way she'd be late.

They continued their walk, Soul constantly trying to either get her to speak or at least goad her into hitting him. He'd tried everything he could, and by the time they got up DWMA's steps she was steaming, but she still wouldn't do a thing.

Maka noticing their friends waving at them and made a beeline for the school building, not wanting them to question her sudden silence either. The voice in the back of her mind thoroughly agreeing with her, strengthened her convictions, making it easier for her to do what she needed to.

Walking right by her friends she didn't even say hello. The voice in her mind soothing her frayed emotions

Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki followed Maka's rushing form till the doors to the school closed behind her. All their mind wondering what the heck was going on.

"Wow, Soul what the hell did you do to make Maka upset now?" Black*Star asked the now greatly depressed weapon.

"I don't even know!" Soul says, at his whit's end.

"Well whatever you did, Maka is definitely not in the mood to work with you, heck she doesn't even seem to want to be near anyone right now!" Liz points out.

"Yep she seems super-duper sad!" Patti adds.

Tsubaki looks back to the school doors and like the true ninja weapon she is she leave their group of friends to find her closest friend and try to comfort her.

Kid, on the other hand, is looking at the scene with detached suspicion. Maka had been acting strangely for two days now, and as far as they knew not by the fault of Soul. Were they just having relationship problems or was there more to this.

"Whatever the reasoning Soul. You better watch Maka, she's been acting oddly for two days now and it might be something serious." Kid warns

Soul sighs. "You don't need to tell me, I'd never let anything happen to her…" He says his eyes wandering back to the door she'd gone through. The red of his eyes glazing over, in thought.

Unnoticed by him all the others around him, held knowing grins, even Black*Star, who was even close to breaking down in laughter.

"Man…You've so got it bad Soul…"

Tsubaki, having used her honed ninja skills to find the brooding meister, slowly walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong Make, your acting strangely?" Tsubaki asks trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I've made my decision Tsubaki…" Maka says not even looking back at her much taller friend.

"Decision about what?" Tsubaki asks with a tilt of her head, her mind wrapped in confusion.

"About whether I'll tell Soul how I feel." Maka says finally looking up to her best friend, her eyes filled with a sadness. Though after a second, all the emotion in her eyes seemed to glaze over into acceptance.

Shocked and now more confused than ever Tsubaki asks, "And what's your decision then?"

Could she really do it? Admitting it now to Tsubaki, her closest friend besides Soul, the only person in the almost exact same position as her, would finalize everything whether or not it would happen or not. Was she really willing to give up hope on this prospect entirely now, was it really that far of a dream to dream. Her heart, no her soul was crying out that it wasn't true. That it could feel Soul's affections in return. It attempted to reach out to its owner's mind. At least it tried to, before its voice was snuffed out by a seething blue flame that locked the true voice of her soul away. Replacing it with one that agreed with the false conclusion.

Her heart, mind, and soul solidifying in one ideal. She knew her choice.

Taking a deep breath she says, "I'm never going to admit my feelings for him. Its better this way…"

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the shortness/crappyness of the chapter, I really just needed this as a filler mostly and a way of getting certain ideas across. I'll tidy it up later when I have more time probably, so yeah this isn't the best work but yeah. XP Also don't worry about the Soma factor right now, Maka and SOul will end up together eventually, I love them as a couple to much for it not to happen in this story. Again no worries. Read & review please! ^-^ They make me smile.**


End file.
